John Holloway (Reunion-1)
by Yhoretta
Summary: The first in my series of Doctor-companion reunions to celebrate the 50th anniversary of our favorite Time Lord! The Doctor goes to visit Grace Holloway in San Francisco, and ends up mending a few hearts, rather than breaking them.


"What's wrong old girl? Something bothering you?" asked the Doctor, leaning worriedly against the console. He stroked one of the levers affectionately. His beloved TARDIS wheezed and the scanner flickered from an image of the vortex to that of an all-too-familiar house. It was the residence of Grace Holloway.

"Why are you showing me this?" growled the Doctor, forcing the screen away and choosing to ignore it. His curiosity quickly got the better of him and he pulled the monitor back. The house was basically the same as it had been when he last saw it, all glass panels and fancy American designs. But there was one shocking difference that stuck out: two cars were parked outside. Grace's sleek, professional automobile and a red minivan, the kind one would use if they had to transport a group of people on a regular basis.

"Alright, you want me to visit Grace. Any particular reason?" The TARDIS did not answer, of course. She wheezed again and jerked to the side, throwing her occupant to the floor.

"Yes yes, very well. I'm going!" The Doctor set course for Grace Holloway's house, San Francisco, America, Earth. He clung to the console as he was tossed through time and space. They landed smoothly.

"Oh that's just great! We've materialized inside a shrub!" grumbled the Doctor, kicking at the leafy twigs that seemed to sprout from the floor. "No matter, we can fix that when we leave." He opened the doors and stepped over Grace's poor plant. His legs carried him to the front of the house, to the entrance. He placed his hand over the window, remembering the time he had simply stepped through it to prove a point to her. Now it felt as solid as glass should feel. The Doctor knocked on the wooden door, placing his arms behind his back.

_Would she recognise him? He hadn't changed at all since their last meeting but he'd forgotten to check what year this was. Would she even want to see him? She had her own life and he wasn't a part of it._ The Doctor knocked again.

"I'm coming! Just hold on!" called Grace from inside. She shuffled forward with two giggling, brunette children on her legs. The Time Lord hid himself behind the door, pulled back by his own cowardice. He planted his feet firmly on the welcome mat and waited, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that screamed to run away.

"Hello?" said Grace. "Doctor! What are you doing here?" He smiled at her and she smiled back, but he quickly avoided having to answer her question.

"Who are these little creatures?" he asked, nodding to the children.

"This is my daughter: Jasmine," she nodded down to the long-haired girl, "and my son: Leo." She nodded to the boy.

"As in, da Vinci?" Grace shook her head with a smile.

The Doctor took an awkward step closer and pulled her in for a hug. He breathed in her familiar smell happily. Jasmine Holloway took a firm hold of the Doctor's trousers and positioned herself on top of his foot, freeing up Grace's right leg.

"Hello there," said the Doctor. The little girl giggled and tugged on his hand.

"Mush!" she squeaked.

"It seems that I have been invited inside," observed the Doctor.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, please come in," exclaimed Grace, stepping back for him. They both made their way to the kitchen with a 3 year old each on their leg. A handsome man with silky dark skin and a neat beard was sitting on the floor with his eyes trained on the stove. He had pink oven-mitts over his hands and an apron that said: 'BBQ God' on the stomach.

"Lasagna's almost ready babe," promised the man. He stood up and delivered a jokingly wet kiss on Grace's cheek. She giggled and swatted him away.

"Adande, this is-" she began. The Doctor cut her off with a grunt (which he thinly disguised as a cough) and shook her husband's hand.

"John Holloway, distant cousin of Grace's. I've come to seek a place to stay for the night," he explained, slipping easily into an American accent. Grace had no choice but to nod in agreement. The Doctor silently thanked her for that.

"Of course," replied Adande, releasing the Time Lord's hand. "We've always got room for family." The oven beeped insistently and Adande dashed to it, opening the door.

"Dinner will be ready in about….5 minutes," he declared, taking the lasagna out and smelling the dish appreciatively. "You two can go catch up if you like, I'll look after the kids while our meal cools down."

"Thanks 'dande. Doc- er…John, follow me," instructed Grace. They walked to the living room and sat beside each other on the sofa.

"He seems like a pleasant fellow," noted the Doctor with his usual voice. "What year is it?" Grace stumbled over her words for a few seconds. The question had caught her off-guard.

"It's 2005," she finally said.

"So that would make you 42 right now."

"Well, yes."

"Happy Birthday."

Grace raised an eyebrow at him. It was nowhere near her birthday and she was sure that he somehow knew that, but she quickly dropped it as one of the _less_ weird things the Doctor had ever said.

"So, what brings you to America? Or should I say, Earth?"

"I was floating through the vortex when suddenly the TARDIS started nagging me about coming here. I hardly had a choice in the matter."

"Oh." The Doctor instantly felt guilty as he heard the disappointment in her voice. He probably should have lied, maybe just stretched the truth a little, not make it seem like he didn't want to be there! He placed an arm around her shoulder and sighed, opening his mouth to apologise. No words came out, so he just sat there with her in silence.

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" called Adande from the other side of the room. Grace slipped out from under the Doctor's arm and took his hand in hers.

"Come on Time Lord. We've got lasagna to eat!" she beamed. He allowed himself to be dragged into the dining room. Adande and their children were already seated, leaving Grace a chair between the two kids and the Doctor a seat at the head of the table. He studied his plate and nodded approvingly to Adande, sticking his fork into the lasagna.

"So, John, I'm not going to ask why you need to stay here for the night, but I just want you to know that we are here for you, and if you need anything then feel free to ask."

The Doctor nearly choked on his meal. He hadn't heard anyone say something so nice to him in a very long time, especially from someone who hardly knew him, like Adande. He decided not to trust his mouth to answer, and instead stuffed it full of cheesy pasta. The TARDIS had forced him here, to see Grace, but now he was starting to wonder if there was nothing else to it. Had she just wanted to see him smile?

"So, John. What do you do for a living?" asked Adande. The Doctor suddenly became extremely interested by the contents of his plate.

"I'm a traveller," he said vaguely. Adande raised his eyebrow but returned to his lasagna.

"Have yooo been twooo 'murica?" chirped little Jasmine, squirming around, her head only _just_ reaching the table.

"This _is_ America," stated the Doctor. "But I'll tell you what, it was a lot more fun back in the wild west. I once visited the O.K corral and…."

He realised that everyone on the table had their eyes trained on him. Grace was trying, very unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. Adande just looked downright confused.

"But that was only in a dream, of course," finished the Doctor, lamely.

* * *

"Sorry we don't have a spare bed, John. Luckily our couch is quite comfortable," said Adande, tossing a blanket to the Doctor.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," replied the TIme Lord. Grace came over and gave him a hug. It was nice, but it was also very long. She somehow knew that this was the best goodbye she would get. Adande started to follow her upstairs. He turned back and flicked off the light.

"Sweet dreams, Doctor," he said. The Time Lord froze in surprise.

"My Grace tells me everything," continued Adande, "and anyone who could make her as happy as you did, is alright in my books. Just...make sure you don't break her heart. You'll regret it."

There was no threat in his words. He was simply stating a fact. The Doctor would regret it, forever. Adande walked upstairs in silence. The Doctor curled up under his blanket and closed his eyes.

"Doctor! Doctor, are you here?" called Grace that morning. She sat on the empty sofa and read the note that had been left behind.

* * *

_**Dearest Grace. **_

_**I'm sorry that I had to go, I can't explain why, but it was too hard for me to stay. I am grateful to you and your family for taking me in and I will never forget it. The stars beckon. Don't go missing me Doctor Holloway, your life is perfect as it is.**_

_**-The Doctor**_

_**PS: Your husband is a good man. Please tell him that, for me.**_

* * *

Grace folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. Adande came downstairs and swooped her up in his arms. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. Now she could finally be content. The Doctor had gone, but the best man of all was there to be her rock.

Grace would live on.


End file.
